predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Lt. Surge versus Morty
Gold Star |number = 58 |writer = Terence Harris |creators = Terence Harris, Jeremy White |previous = Whitney versus Sakura/Falkner versus Janine |next = Bugsy versus Natsume}}"That last battle was very exciting!" DJ Mary spoke into the mic as the crowd continued to cheer and scream over one another. "Now, let's move onto the next match! Lt. Surge versus Morty!" Four matches and there hasn't been any sign of that bastard Masked Man... ''Hakel thought as he looked down to John Dragos. ''You... What are you? As Green looked down on the competition, she opened up her Pokenav and contacted everyone else. "Guys... I think I have bad feeling about this." Green said, speaking into her Pokenav. "Huh? What do you mean, Green?" Crystal asked speaking into her Pokegear. "I... I think I may know who the Masked Man is." Green answered as they all gasped. "Who? Who could you possibly think it is?!" Blue asked, surprised that Green had already figured it out. "I think it may be... Giovanni." Green responded as they all gasped again. "Giovanni?!" All of them but Machine shouted into their Poke Gear. "That's insane, Green! How in the hell could he still be alive?" Artie asked surprised. "Yeah, Artie's right, Green. I'm pretty sure that's not him." Rich stated, agreeing with Artie. "It has to be him guys!" Green shouted to them, sure of herself. "How can you be so sure? Wasn't he eaten by Kurayami two years ago?" Hakel asked, not convinced by what Green was saying. "How the hell can someone survive from something like that?!" "I have to admit... It sounds Farfetch'd but... there's just this feeling I have about what's going on." Green said, completely convinced that the Masked Man was Giovanni. "It does sounds crazy, Green... Can someone like him survive from being consumed by darkness itself?" Yellow asked, speaking up. "The only way he'd be able to survive would be if he had-" "Become the darkness itself." Machine said, finishing Yellow's sentence. "See, you may be right about what you're saying, Green because... I had the same feeling. There's something not right about the Masked Man... He's always given me a familiar feeling, even when his name was mentioned." "But... how can that be possible?" Blue asked. "Are you saying he became the darkness that Kurayami was and assumed rightful control over his body?" "Most likely, if this hunch we have is right... Giovanni may be the one causing our lives so much pain. It's scary but... anything, as we all know, is possible through that side of evil." Machine stated as they sighed. "The reason you didn't believe Green was that you didn't want to believe her. We have to accept every possibility, even if it as Farfetch'd as it sounds." "So, that bastard may still be alive?" Blue asked as he punched the railing in front of him. "Damn it! Why can't he just let well enough alone? He... he caused our lives so much pain! And now... he's trying to do it again?" "Don't worry, Blue." Kusa said, finally speaking up. "We'll reveal all the fakes in this stadium as soon as possible." Hakel felt like she was hinting towards something, however, he simply shrugged it away as they all broke communication with one another. "Anyway, let's watch the next match unfold... It's starting." Crystal said to Machine as he nodded to her. "Battle start!" Lt. Surge tossed a Poke Ball up into the air shouting, "Come out, Electabuzz!" "Electabuzz, huh?" Morty asked as he took out his first Poke Ball. "Then I choose you, Gastly!" "Let's end this quickly, Electabuzz! Thunder now!" Lt. Surge shouted as all the Pokedex Holders glared down on him. They still can't figure him or anyone who used to be in Team Rocket. They were glad that he at least wasn't doing anything asinine anymore. Lt. Surge's Electabuzz created a surge of electricity above its head and then brought a violent blast of lightning down onto Gastly. "Gastly, return!" Morty shouted, realizing that Gastly wouldn't be enough for how powerful Electabuzz was. "Go, Misdreavus!" Morty called out his Misdreavus, a Pokemon that he hadn't used during his battle against Machine, Hakel, and Kusa back in Olivine City. Electabuzz then created three giant strikes of lightning that struck to the ground around Misdreavus. Electabuzz brought them closer and made them all strike Misdreavus at once. "Haha, pitiful, Morty! It looks like your Pokemon can't fight anymore! Let's end this, Electabuzz!" Electabuzz raised its finger up into the air and then brought it back down, however, no electricity came with it. "Huh? What's going on?" "You thinking that you may be able to perform a few more attacks right? Or are you wondering what my Gastly did to your Electabuzz before I called it back?" Morty asked as Surge was kind of surprised. "What?! You used Spite on my Electabuzz?" Surge asked as Morty nodded to him. "Damn you...!" "Surge is in trouble..." Erika said as Forrest and Sakura looked over at her. "Thunder is a very powerful attack but it can't fire too many shots within a short period of time. The Pokemon also tires very easily." "That means that since Morty's Gastly has used Spite on Surge's Electabuzz, it'll tire even more! Surge's Electabuzz can't use Thunder anymore!" Forrest stated just as Morty's Misdreavus flew towards Electabuzz. "And... Pain Split!" Morty ordered as his Misdreavus slammed its head against Electabuzz's stomach, and kept it there. As Electabuzz started to move, he felt a strange Psychic presence circle around him. When Misdreavus backed away from him, Electabuzz suddenly weak and damaged, falling onto the ground, almost at its limit. "What the hell?! What did you do?" Surge asked surprised. "In Pain Split... my injured Misdreavus shares its injures with your energetic Electabuzz. The averages the energy levels between two levels Pokemon with damage level." Morty explained to him. "Unbelievable! One moment, Morty's Misdreavus is badly injured by Surge's Electabuzz and within seconds.. it managed to split injuries with the opponent's Pokemon!" DJ Mary said, amazed at Morty's skill. "I am an expert on Ghost-type Pokemon! We're the best when it comes to stealing techniques and energy from opponent's!" Morty shouted. "Misdreavus, GO! Psybeam!" Surge quickly called back his Electabuzz and then called out his Magnemite. "Magnemite, use your Electric shield to protect me now!" Surge's Magnemite put up an Electric shield just as Misdreavus shot its Psybeam at him. Fortunately, the shield held up, however, Surge and his Magnemite stumbled back a bit, surprised by the power that his Misdreavus had. "Damn! Good thing I put up this shield in time! For the first time I saw you, you're not as simple as you look... To be able to use that attack on me your Pokemon would have to be badly injured, am I right? You had all this planned from the very beginning!" "Pot calling the kettle black?" Morty asked as he smirked at Surge. "It's ''obvious ''that this competition is not just a tournament or showdown between two teams!" "That's right! I'm looking for a guy!" Surge shouted as he stood up and pointed into the air. "And before I get to him, I can't lose! I have heard that he's supposed to be here though!" Surge looked directly at John Dragos and suspected him, like everyone else who was suspicious did as well. "Not wanting to lose before you attain your goals? Then, we're on the same boat then... My target is the red bird Pokemon. Although I am still trying to catch a glimpse of it." Morty said as John Dragos gasped at him. Does he mean... Ho-Oh? ''John Dragos thought to himself surprised. "In order to attain my goals, however..." Morty started to say as he looked directly into Surge's eyes. "...It requires determination from both of us!" "But... there can only be one winner!" Surge said, holding his fist up at Morty. "Magnemite, switch all your electromagnetic barriers to attack! Attack now! It's a fight between my electric abilities versus your psychic powers!" "Bring it then! Show me what you got!" Morty shouted, urging Surge to attack him. "Fine then! Now, Magnemite!" Surge shouted as his Magnemite began to surge with blue electricity. The blue electricity shot up into the sky and hit the ceiling, tearing a hole through the top of it. The blue electricity then shot into the sky, disappeared for a second, and then came back down on top of Magnemite, supercharging Magnemite to full power. "Magnemite, let's finish this! Zap Cannon now!" Magnemite sent a super powerful wave of electricity that smashed into Morty's Misdreavus, defeating it instantly. "The final blow! Victory is ours!" Forrest shouted as the Kanto Gym Leaders cheered for Surge's victory against Morty. "Misdreavus is unable to battle! After that Zap Cannon, Morty's Misdreavus is defeated! That makes the winner..." DJ Mary stopped herself as she saw Surge's Magnemite fall onto the ground, defeated as well. "What the hell?!" Surge asked surprised as he looked up to Morty. "I can't lose here, Surge! You fell right into my trap... Destiny Bond!" Morty shouted to him as Surge's eyes opened wide. "Destiny Bond?!" Surge asked surprised. "It's an attack that makes the opponent suffer the same fate when one is defeated! You ordered your Misdreavus to use that attack right before your Pokemon were hit?" "Both sides are unable to battle at the same time! It's a draw! This battle ends in a draw!" DJ Mary shouted, despite the crowd was screaming and jeering about the match's outcome. Morty and Surge called back their Pokemon as Morty held out his hand and said, "There wasn't a winner but... it was a good battle." As Surge contemplated on the matter for a second, he realized something about Morty's tone. "Hmph! Cut it out!" Surge said, slapping Morty's hand away from him, surprising Morty completely. "I told you before! I'm looking for a particular guy! And.. there's no guarantee that you're not him!" Morty sighed at Surge as they both turned away from one another, walking back to their sides, respectively. ''No, Surge... ''Yellow said as the next match started to begin. ''You're wrong... Morty couldn't have been the guy. He was too nice of a person. Besides... he didn't even have the same voice. That means that so far, no one is the person... Hmph... It seems that Surge has gotten better now. The good thing is that he's not causing any trouble anymore. "The fourth battle has ended! So far, Johto leads with two wins and one draw!! And now... the fifth battle!" DJ Mary shouted as the next two competitors stepped up to the battlefield; Bugsy and Natsume. Category:Gold Star Chapters Category:Chapters